It is known that fragrance of flowers, fruits, etc. affect humans favorably, providing mental relaxation and the like. Various fragrant preparations for spreading fragrance in a room have hitherto been developed. Perfume fragrances imitated from natural scents are commonly used as such fragrant preparations.
However, the fragrance given off from the conventional fragrant preparations is apt to be medicinal or overpowering smells that are felt artificial, failing to provide smells qualitatively equal to natural scents.